


Stargate SG-1

by Maverick12345



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick12345/pseuds/Maverick12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill goes off world to set up a new base </p><p>Lt. Gen Jack O'Neill: Colonel Carter Report to my Office right away. </p><p>Col. Carter was on her way to the Generals Office. She started to wonder what he could possibly want right now. She thought to her self what he could be going to ask me this time or is it going to be another mission that i am going to have to go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate SG-1

Stargate SG-1 

Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill goes off world to set up a new base 

Lt. Gen Jack O'Neill: Colonel Carter Report to my Office right away. 

Col. Carter was on her way to the Generals Office. She started to wonder what he could possibly want right now. She thought to her self what he could be going to ask me this time or is it going to be another mission that i am going to have to go on. 

Lt. Gen. O'Neill was walking back and forth now in his office trying to figure out away to ask Sam Carter to marry him. If it was the last thing he had to do for the day. Before heading home. 

Walter. Gen said come to my office right away please

Walter knocks on the office door. 

Gen. Come in. 

Walter sir you wanted to see me Sir? 

Yes Walter i need you to do some thing for me please? 

Sir yes. What is it sir. 

I need you to dial the gate up and contact the Tok' ra right away and ask for Jacob Carter to come here. Then do the same and contact the Tollan and the Noxs and the Asgard as well. Tell them to come to earth as soon as possible 

Sir. If i may ask why? 

Sgt i am going to ask Col. Carter to marry me when she gets to my office. So i would like to have the people that we both know well here for the wedding then. 

Sir you know the rules about officers and the regulations as well about officer's fortanision also

Yes Walter i do but that won't matter because i am thinking of retiring soon here. 

Now will you start contacting them please? 

Yes i will get on it right away 

Thank you. Dismissed now 

Sir yes sir.

As soon as Walter head out through the door Col. Carter was coming up in front of her now. Col. Good luck and talk to you later Mama. 

Sgt what are you talking about. 

I am not at all aloud to talk to you about it now or at this time. But you will find out soon. Gen. O'Neill is waiting for you now. 

Thank you Sgt. 

Carter walked in to the door and knock on it. 

Col. Carter come in please and take a sit. 

May i ask Sir why am i here now. I have a lot of work to take care of before i head out on the Hammond and it still needs to have all the modifications updated as well to Sir. 

Well Col. Carter. 

Sir what is it you seem a little worried about something now. Is there anything i can do to help out? 

NO Col. 

The reason i am worried is because of why i ask you to come to the office now is why and i don't know how to ask you at all what i wanted to ask you. 

What sir did you want to ask me? 

Saying in a low voice Samantha Carter will you marry me?

Sir what did you just ask me now? 

I ask you to marry me Samantha Carter? Will you marry me here and now?

Sir did you just ask me to marry you now? 

Right when he starts to say what he wanted to Carter out loud. The gate room Alarm goes off. 

Sgt Walter in coming worm whole. Repeat incoming worm whole. 

Sgt. Gen O'Neill to the gate room

Sgt what we got. 

I don't know sir. 

Are we getting any IDC's at all no Sir and the teams that we have out aren't do back for three more days Sir. 

All defeats team to the get room. 

Sgt get me SG2, SG-3, SG-5, SG-13 team Leaders up here now. 

Sir yes sir

Col. Reynolds, Major Ferrite, Col Dixon, Major Altman reporting as order Sir. 

Thanks you all. Take your seats. 

What i am about to tell you in not to leave this room no matter what is that clear. 

They all said at the same time Sir Yes sir. 

Good, now that is taken care of i am going off world for the next three week and i want you and your teams to come a long with me on this mission. 

Gen. Sir if i may ask what mission and why sir are you going instead of staying at Stargate Command Sir? 

Well for one reason is Col. i am needed on this mission is why. 2. Reason if you must know is that I have been asked to check the list of worlds on list in front of you and see if they are ok. I will be looking to see if the are or will not be good sites for new off world bases now. 3 reasons is that if you look at the list in front of you two of the world are close and in good travel distance to the Moon, Mars and Jupiter if you must now know. 

Col. any thing else you want to ask me now at all. 

Sir yes sir. 

Sir, what i know is that we are going through the gate. But will we have any support at all or is it going to be just use sir. 

Col. that's a good question. 

Sir were all with you and i know you have sir been on mission as SG-1 team leader before. Its jut that now you in Command of the SGC sir and i would think you want to stay back sir. 

No Col. Reynolds, and for you information we are going to be meeting up with the Odyssey, Apollo, 3 Asgard warships, The Tok' ra, Tallon, and the several Free Jaffa Mother ships as well to. 

Why sir are we meeting with them?

The Tollan have offered to help us for one and second reason is that they are willing to help use set up the base with some Ion Cannons now. 

Sir the last time if you recall they tried to kill you. 

Col. I know this and that is why the Asgard is going to be there along with the Tok' ra and Noxs now.

One last thing to all of you Col. Keep this to your self. Your teams and your not to relive this informant to you teams until we all have left. Any that's an order. 

Sir Yes Sir. 

Dismissed now. 

Col. Reynolds, Major Ferrite, Col Dixon, and Major Altman left the briefing room and then head to the get them and the teams ready for the mission now. 

O'Neill leaves the briefing room. Then heads to find Teal'c and Daniel so that he can inform them of about what is about to happen very soon. 

After looking in to see if Dr. Jackson is in his Office. But then finds out that he's not there. He how ever does find Teal'c heading for the Cafeteria.

Teal'c. 

O'Neill, it's good to see you out of your office. 

Thanks Teal'c, But I need to talk to you and Daniel. Have you seen him at all today?

Yes I have O'Neill. 

Where did you see him last. Because he is not in his office now?

Well that was the last time I talk to him or saw him O'Neill.

Why O'Neill. 

Why Teal'c? You are asking. 

Yes I ask why? 

If you must know I am going off world with SG Teams 2, 3, 5, 13. Because I got orders today to set up two new bases off world is why Teal'c. 

O'Neill, why you going off world? There is no missions that I know of we need to go on now. 

O'Neill, Teal'c I have my reason for going and if you must know i was give strict orders to see to it that there is a new off world base set up. 

Now if you'll excuse me I have worked to take care of now. 

Understood O'Neill 

Talk to you later Teal'c if I have time. 

Left the room heading towards her lab so they could final talk to one another a lone. 

Col. Carter I would like to talk to you about something if I can. 

Sir what is it?

Um…. I wanted to ask you to marry me Sam?

What Sir? Did you ask me? 

I said will you marry me Col. Carter?

Gen Sir, I have to think about this for a little bit. But don't take to long to think on it. 

Sir why Sir? 

I am not going to be on base to long Col. 

What you mean by that Sir. 

I am going off world with SG-2, 3, 5, and SG-13 to set up a new base. 

What is the reason for this Sir? I would have known about it if this was going to happen at all Sir. 

Col. Carter the info came through. But I was told not to at all tell my staff anything about it. Plus I was asked to set the base up my self and over see the construction of it my self own as well.  
Gen O'Neill came in to the gate room ready to in bark through the gate to the planet and see what they need to take care of. Gen. O'Neill, SG-2, 3, 5, and SG-13 you are clear to go through. 

Just as Gen. O'Neill and the SG Teams got to the other side of planet they came under heavy fire from Jaffa. Col. Ferrite, We need to keep this position sure the best we can?

Sir this is Col. Reynolds we won't be able to hold this position much longer now.

Col. Reynolds this is Gen. O'Neill get back through the gate now and leave. I am not going to make it back to the gate at all now. I am cut off from your position now Col.

Gen. Sir come in do you read me? 

Sir come in this is Col. Reynolds? 

Gen O'Neill do you read me this is Col. Reynolds come in. 

… In coming worm whole. Do we have an IDC at all yet Sgt?

No Col. we don't yet. 

Get me Gen Hammond now Sgt. 

Col. Carter, Gen Hammond?

Gen. Sir I am glad to see you. 

Where is Jack, Col.?

Gen Hammond sir. He went off world with SG-2, 3, 5, and 13 sirs?

What you mean? 

Well SG-1 3 just came back sir now. 

 

I want to talk to SG-3 right now up in the Briefing room. 

Gen. Col. Sirs.

At easy Col, 

Sir thanks you. 

I need to know what Gen O'Neill was thinking Col.  
What were you thinking leaving him behind on the planet Col.?

Sir permission to speak freely Sirs. 

Permission granted Col. 

Sirs as soon as we came through the gate three of my men where hit with staff blast.

They are in the infirmary now with Dr. Fraiser now.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gen. Hammond and Col. Carter please report to the gate room right away. 

Sgt what is it?

Sirs we have an in coming message from the Tok' ra?

Put it through Sgt?

Yes Sirs. 

Gen. Hammond this is Ambassador Renail of the Tok' ra High Council to you read me?

Yes Ambassador we read you?

How may we be of service to you?

No Gen, its use that can be of service to you?

I am not sure I understand Ambassador. What you mean? 

We have an operative in the service of the System Lord Ba'al and he say that the Jaffa under his command is searching for Gen. O'Neill, and the men that came through gate to the planet four days ago now. 

So we thought we could be of help to make sure they got back to you safely. Why haven't you found them sooner Ambassador?

 

Reason for that Gen. Hammond. Is because as soon as the see us or the Jaffa the start to firing on them. 

Ambassador, Gen O'Neill would have his reason for that. It's his way of making sure your don't take them a live Ambassador. 

Why would they do this? 

Frankly right now we are not able to contact him now or the three other SG Teams still with him on the planet now? 

We might have an idea on how to help them but it's a long shot Ambassador?

What is it?

Well if we could some how send Teal'c to meet with you. Then from there you could get him to the planet. Then he might be able to find Gen. O'Neill and help them of the planet then.


End file.
